Overleg gebruiker:Antistatique
Welkom in Libertas! Zeg, ik zag dat je zo'n grote talenkennis hebt, amai proficiat. Ik ben ook 16 maar zovéél ken ik er niet ;-) Ruben Geleyns 2 mei 2007 11:10 (UTC) :Hey Fatih! Blij dat je hier nu ook bent. En trouwens, moet je weten, bijna heel Libertas is 16 of ongeveer 16 jaar. Straffe dinges! En Fatih; vragen zijn altijd welkom he 2 mei 2007 18:31 (UTC) ::Je hebt goeie ideeën zie ik. Ik zal al eens kijken of er dingen bij zijn die we al kunnen uitvoeren he. 2 mei 2007 18:55 (UTC) :::Voor al die verschillende godshuizen is een oplossing gevonden: Forum:De Tempel. 3 mei 2007 15:16 (UTC) Uitnodiging Civitas Libertas Mededeling van prof. Van der Sype: Hé Fatih, ik laat je even weten dat er vrijdag een toetsje op komt m.b.t. de cursus algemene filosofie. Indien je de les nog niet zou hebben nagekeken, gelieve dit te doen. Wees gerust, het eerste testje wordt een weggevertje. ;-) 15 mei 2007 14:37 (UTC) Voetbal Hey Antistatique, ik hoorde dat je een voetbalclub wilt beginnen, please zie mijn overlegpagina onderaan ergens en de overleg van Vercingetorix, gr Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 19:39 (UTC) Grondwet Op Forum:Stemlokaal#Grondwet is er nu een stemming om Gebruiker:SPQRobin/Grondwet klad goed te keuren. Het is lang, dus neem je tijd om het te lezen. Het is van belang om een goede wet te hebben en tegelijk veel vrijheid (Libertas) te hebben! Groeten, 16 mei 2007 20:07 (UTC) Herinnering Fatih, gelieve de toets op algemene filosofie zo vlug mogelijk te maken. Je vind hem [[Overleg:VUW/auditorium1|'HIER.']] 18 mei 2007 12:26 (UTC) Tips Je moet nog 13 bewerkingen doen voor een burger te worden. Tips: Libertas aanvullen en artikelen maken over bijv. burger, inwoner, enz... 18 mei 2007 18:19 (UTC) :Ik ben momenteel oa. aan TWA Travel Agency bezig, maar kweet ni zo goed wat k zou kunnen doen op Libertas... Antistatique 18 mei 2007 18:21 (UTC) ::51 bewerkingen! Proficiat, je bent een burger van Libertas! *Robin, in het rijksregister schrijven!* 18 mei 2007 18:56 (UTC) :::Thnx! eindelijk... pff Antistatique 18 mei 2007 18:57 (UTC) :D ::::OK, ik zal m'n in het rijksregister zetten LOL 18 mei 2007 19:12 (UTC) Alles Hey gast, sorry van daarnet op Wikistad:Verkiezingen, maar je stond al weken dagen doorgestreept dus ik begreep het niet helemaal, hierbij krijg je ook een stem van mij :), zodat ieder actief bijdragende gebruiker wel een plek krijgt in de regering. Om je eraan te herinneren, er is nog plek in Victoria voor een voetbalclub. Heb je al een naam kunnen verzinnnen? Gr, Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 21:20 (UTC) Uitnodiging Civitas Libertas Ik zou je er graag nog eens aan willen herinneren dat CL openstaat voor je. Zeker nu je regeringslid bent (je kan nu 3 huizen bezetten). 27 mei 2007 19:11 (UTC) :PS: Je moet niet telkens daarvoor naar de verzender zijn OP gaan om te antwoorden. Als je dit gewoon hier neertypt zie ik het ook wel ;-) 27 mei 2007 19:17 (UTC) Toets hé Fatih, vrijdag zal er een toetsje verschijnen over de nieuwe les filosofie. Als iedereen z'n testje op tijd invult zal ik een uitbreiding geven. Groetjes 28 mei 2007 13:55 (UTC) Enquête U wordt uitgenodigd de enquête van de Vredesgazet in te vullen. Het staat elke inwoner vrij de vragen op deze pagina naar waarheid te beantwoorden. 29 mei 2007 17:19 (UTC) Openingswedstrijd Beker van Libertas mag u niet missen! De openingswedstrijd tussen FC Olympia en FC Civitesse op het Sportveld Civitas Libertas (preciezer Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia). De tijd is nog niet bekend maar dat zal u binnenkort nog worden gemeld. Het wordt echt een festijn, met knallend vuurwerk en echte Libertaanse volksdansen, dus mis het niet, het is dé wedstrijd van het jaar. Er is een compleet verslag, voorbeschouwing en over van alles en nog wat. Tijdens de wedstrijd kunt u ook nog een praatje beginnen met een medetoeschouwer. *'Dus kom naar: Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia op 2 juni (tijd wordt nog verteld)' Tot dan! Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 20:57 (UTC) Vakantie Aan alle regeringsleden wordt gevraagd de dagen door te geven dat zij komende zomer in ieder geval niet op wikistad zullen zijn. Dit kan op de pagina Forum:Bestuur/Vakantie. Indien je de tabel niet ziet zitten kun je je vakantie ook op mijn overlegpagina doorgeven. Bij voorbaat dank. 31 mei 2007 18:36 (UTC) Oefenwedstrijd FC Libertaneza - FC Feth Ik stel voor om op 3 juni deze oefenwedstrijd te spelen, is dat goed? 1 jun 2007 07:25 (UTC) Wedstrijd . Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 16:20 (UTC) Overleg:Ministerie van Transport en Mobiliteit/herstructurering#Stemmen Elk regeringslid heeft het recht hiervoor te stemmen. 7 jun 2007 05:36 (UTC) FC Feth Huppa, nu ben je wel online, maar te laat. FC Feth heeft twee keer verloren, en hoe? Zie Stadion Libertanzel voor de belangrijkste wedstrijd (Beker van Libertas)., Alexandru eq. 9 jun 2007 19:27 (UTC) :Ja, srry maar ik heb examens en ik moet me er echt voor zetten. Ik zal af en toe nog proberen meewerken, tot de examens over zijn he. Wat is het dringenst dat ik doe? M. Van Gent 9 jun 2007 19:30 (UTC) srry, misse pagina M. Van Gent 9 jun 2007 19:31 (UTC) had ik op mn eigen pagina willen zetten :) foutje ::??? Alexandru eq. 9 jun 2007 19:32 (UTC) :Ik trek me even uit de sport trg wegens wat te druk. Ik ga eerst mijn ministerie io maken. Antistatique 25 jun 2007 19:20 (UTC) Build NV 13 jun 2007 13:05 (UTC) Zilverdistel 2007 :als u zo'n berichten niet wenst te ontvangen, zet dan bovenaan je overlegpagina. Afzetting Beste, je bent voorgedragen tot afzetting als regeringslid. Meer info vind je op Wikistad:Afzettingsprocedure van regeringsleden. Veel succes nog in het mogelijke proces en gegroet, uw president, 5 jul 2007 15:25 (UTC) Opgelet Fatih kom online je word mogelijks afgezet. !!! 6 jul 2007 15:44 (UTC) Kamer van Koophandel Civitas Nieuws Verkiezingen 2009